happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube 101: Subscriptions
}} YouTube 101 is an episode that tells new YouTube users how to use YouTube subscriptions. It shows Cuddles using YouTube while a voiceover explains how to use features of YouTube subscriptions. The Video can be seen at the HTF website here. Plot The story begins in Cuddles Room, which is filled with posters of Giggles. Cuddles looks at a picture of Giggles in a heart-frame before going on to the internet. He switches on the monitor of his computer and the YouTube page appears. He types "giggles" on search, and goes to "The Giggles Channel." Cuddles quickly subscribes on to "The Giggles Channel." He sees under "Recent Activities" a new video called "Giggles at the Malt Shop." Clicking it, he quickly finds out, to his shock and despair, that Giggles dumped him and is in a date with Disco Bear. The video, it turns out, is on Disco Bear's channel. He quickly goes to his own page, and types in a string of profanities on the bulletin board to show his anger at Disco Bear for making Giggles dump Cuddles himself. He unsubscribes "The Giggles Channel," throws Giggles picture to the garbage bin, and cries in front of the monitor. Later, we look at Disco Bear's channel, and it is revealed that Giggles seen with him is a cardboard cutout, and Disco Bear used it to "fool" his audience. Deaths This is one of the few episodes in Happy Tree Friends that does not involve death or injury. Goofs #Disco Bear's movie was stated on the icon to be seven minutes long. actually, it was a lot shorter. #Below Cuddles recent activity it shows that he became friends with Lumpy and Nutty 2 weeks ago, however Cuddles' only friends on Youtube are Giggles and an unknown user. Lumpy and Nutty are only his subscribers. #Disco Bear's username had caps at the beginning on each word. When he is in Cuddles' subscribers box, his username is all in lower case. #Disco Bear's avatar was his head on his channel. When he is in Cuddles' subscribers box, he has an avatar of him dancing. #When Cuddles is on Disco Bear's channel, his username is all in lower case. When he goes to his own channel, his "C" becomes a capital C. #When Cuddles searches for Giggles' channel, the search result has the title "giggles". When he goes to her channel, her title becomes "The Giggles Channel". #Disco Bear's username has a space in it. However, a Youtube username can consist only numbers (0-9) and letters (A-Z). #When Cuddles was on the homepage on YouTube, the video he was about to view had only 4 views, but on Disco Bear's channel it had over 2 million views and 2,961 ratings. #According to Disco Bear's channel he uploaded 35 videos although, he only uploaded 1 video. #The two videos on Giggles's channel had no titles. Trivia *This is one of few episodes that don't involve any death. The others are House Warming '(debatable) ',Out on a Limb, Intimate Spotlight, Asbestos I Can Do, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Cold Hearted, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Disco Bears All, Youtube Copyright School, and Oh Xmas Tree. *Under the subscription box in Cuddles' channel is Lumpy, Nutty and Disco Bear, having subcribed to him. *Not long after the video's airing on YouTube many Happy Tree Friends fans flocked to the usernames such as Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, etc. Hoping to find real channels of the characters. *This is the first and the only episode that a character uses a desktop computer (Lumpy has used a laptop, among other office devices, in Wingin' It). *Cuddles didn't type in actual bad words. He actually typed in keyboard symbols, such as #%&!, and #%?, and $!#%, and !!!!! *This is the first (and so far only) time Cuddles survives a starring role episode. *On Cuddles' channel, you can see his age registered as "??". *The opening and closing music of this episode is the same opening and closing music of I've Got You Under My Skin. *This episode somewhat hints us the fact that the episodes of Happy Tree Friends are connected, looking at how some of the pictures used for the videos are taken from another episodes (e.g. Sucker for Love). *Cuddles' favorite videos are "Happy Tree Friends - Every Litter Bit Hurts (Part 1)", "Happy Tree Friends - Valentines Smoochie", and "Happy Tree Friends - Holidazed and Confused". *Cuddles has 13 videos on YouTube, some being (Name, views, thumbnail) **"Carpal Tunnel of Love", 24 views, from "A Change of Heart" **"Cuddles Loves Giggles!!", 24 views, from "I Heart U" **"Happy Bunny Time! Opening movie", 1,781 views, from "We're Scrooged". **"Happy Bunny Time! Ending", 503 views, from "We're Scrooged". *Disco Bear has 35 videos, but only one video is shown "Giggles at the Malt Shop", that has 2,655,700 views. *Giggles has 2 videos. *2 videos shown at the end in "Related Videos" use random videos with thumbinals of We're Scrooged, using same thumbinals Cuddles' "Happy Bunny Time!" videos have. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Videos without gore